


Here We Go, Again!!!

by lightandspark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't piss Chris, F/F, F/M, He goes after Phichit, M/M, Minor Injuries, People get hurt because of so-ccalled accidents, The Female World Figure Skating Championship, There is a villain, Who is trying to ruin Viktuuri, Yuri is a adorable tiger, Yuuri and Phichit meet their college bet friends!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: It was suppose to be relaxing, it was suppose to be a quick get away, but why, why did this has to happen?Yuuri and Phichit just wanted to greet their best friends, Noor and Camila, to cheer them on in the Female Worlds along with Sara and Mila. Along with having a get together with Leo and Gaung-Hong.Viktor, Chris, JJ, Yuri, Otabek, Georgi, and Seung Gil only wanted to relax.Mickey and Emil were there to cheer on Sara and Mila.But someone is there, to sabotage relationships, ruin the females' championship that caused many skaters get eliminated.But there is a way: Yuuri, Phichit, Malee, and Noor on the case to save the day and their relationships, along those who they dearly love... but he is always one step ahead.





	Here We Go, Again!!!

   The airport of Detroit was cold yet warm at the same time, Katsuki Yuuri was scared to death, trembling as he thought of the worse. His entire family was send to the hospital, due to them all suddenly falling ill after a night out. They all collapsed and his dance teacher, Minako was the one to call a ambulance. They were all in bad condition as Yuuri might need to say his last goodbye. 

 

   It was their college's one month break, due to the Christmas season and many were going back home for the holidays. It was a bad time to the Odd Four, many bad things were going on in their home life.

 

   One could say be Yuuri's friend, Phichit Chulanont, who needed to go back to Thailand for a family crisis. The usually cheerful Thai boy had circles under his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy, he was crying all night due to the stress and pressure he was going on. His older sister and little brother both got into a car crash and were in critical condition, it is assume they won't make it but doctors are still trying their hardest to save their lives. 

 

    Their flights won't be in another hour and a half, so Yuuri and Phichit were there, seated on the chairs, praying that everything will be okay.

 

   "I... I don't think I could hold on if Rochana and Decha d-don't... d-don't," Phichit began to mumble, his dark eyes started to fill up tears that were shimmering like crystals as they showered their way down his cheeks.

 

   "I-I..."  Yuuri stuttered, his knees were shaking as his breathing began to grow shallow. All the worst scenarios went through Yuuri's head, his family dying, he will be alone, cold, depressed, lonely, no family to be there to comfort him and lift him up his-.

 

   "Thinking negatively won't do any good..." 

 

   The boys looked up, their facial expressions soften, seeing that it was their friend Noor who spoke, handing them both a handkerchief as they both whispered a 'thank you' as they accepted it.

 

   Noor Khurana was one of their first female friends, who came to Detroit for her studies when she left her home country, India. She was consider top be shy at first, but after Phichit and their other friends helped her spread her wings, you got the sweet, cheery, and bubbly Noor Manisha Khurana. The eldest of ten siblings, it caused Noor to be the mother hen of the their friend circle, being by Yuuri to say the least. She was very open minded, knowing that she was a bisexaul long before she came to Detroit, which her family don't really mind, in fact, they support her with their love.

 

   Though, Noor was also having a though time right now, her father sadly passed away last week and she needed to go back to India to his funeral. It was a Hit and Run Case, her father was walking across the street after getting some errands for his wife, a car came hurdling towards him and as soon as he was hit and landed onto the ground... he was gone. 

 

   "It is true..." 

 

  The friends looked up to see their other best friend, Camila, with four cups of coffee. One for each, the friends sat together in silence.

 

  Camila Gomez, was known to be a hyper girl, sharing Phichit love for posting stuff online. (Mostly Instagram.) She was from Spain, where her parents and grandparents are well settled there. Camila was also openly a lesbian, which her family fully support, already had two relationships, but in ended up short since both former lovers thought Camila was too _loud_   for her good. _"There loss, then,"_ Phichit, Yuuri, and Noor would say as they console Camila, mending her broken heart. 

 

   Though, Camila is having a rough time back at home too, her grandparents suddenly went missing for five days and the entire family is worried sick. No word yet as Camila hoped some news will come about as soon as she lands. 

 

   "...What if we all have our loss?" Yuuri whispered, after taking a sip of his coffee.

 

   His friends were silent, looking at him blankly... until Camila forced a smile,

 

  "You could always live with me, Mama and Papa won't mind," She spoke, her light brown eyes shimmered with sadness but a glint of excitement. 

 

   Yuuri, Phichit, and Noor stared at her in surprise, before grinning as they choked onto to their giggles.

 

   "Or you could stay with me," Noor suggested, smiling lightly. "We love a full house, eldest of ten siblings. There is me, then Nav. The triplets, Toj, Tej, and Trina. Little Munni, then there is Dil, and Jhumki, and finally the twins, Pritvi and Preeti."

 

   "Damn girl, how does your mom handle you guys?" Phichit smirked lightly as Noor giggled sweetly.

 

   "It's true, but I still want several kid running around, the place," Camila took a sip of her drink, crossing her legs. "They bring such joy in your life."

 

   "Donater, Surrogate, or adopt?" Yuuri asked, sharing the same smile as Noor as Phichit smirked.

 

   "First Donater," Camila said, grinning cheekily. "I want to see how it feels, then the other two."

 

   "Well, I will do donater too, with all the kids I want," Noor spoke out, surprising her friends as they all raised eyebrows at her. She smiled as she explained. "Seeing mother, I want to cherish the moment as well. Though, I will consider the other two if I change my mind."

 

   "Yeah, you're defiantly having kids first," Phichit chuckled. "How many, ten like your mom?"

 

  Noor shook her head,

 

    "No, at least five." 

 

    "A decent amount," Yuuri pointed out, wrapping a arm around Noor in a friendly manner. "Reasons why?"

 

    "Well, I don't think I'll handle what mother went through," Noor answered, a embarrassed giggle escaped her lips. "If that's not a good reason, then I don't know what is."  

 

    "Well, I don't know about you, but I am thinking to at least have three kids," Yuuri gave her a light side hug, Noor cooed in delight.

 

    "Same goes for me," Camila chimed in, then looked at Phichit, for an answer. 

 

    "Maybe four, though, I might change my mind and-," Phichit trailed off as he spotted the time. He gasped as he quickly got onto his feet and found his voice in seconds. "Our flights are in about another fifteen minutes." 

 

    His friends stood up beside him, staring at the time, with wide eyes. Time sure fly by.

 

   "Well... I guess it will be a goodbye for now," Yuuri softly whispered.

 

   The Odd Four were in silence for a few seconds, before clinging onto each other, in a giant group hug as hey could hear each other sniffing and croaking out their goodbyes. With only thirteen minutes to get on aboard their flights, they released each other and grabbed their hand bags.

 

   "Be sure to call me as soon as you land?" Yuuri asked, only to receive warm looks from his three friends.

 

   "As long you do the same," Noor told him as Yuuri gave a teary smile, nodding.

 

   "Also, don't do anything stupid, Phichit, Yuuri, I'm looking at you," Camila said, putting a hand over her waist, a soft grin taped on her face.

 

   "Of course," Phichit smiled, pulling a hand and held it out to them. " _We promise to be together, no matter what._ _We'll live and die together._ " 

 

   Yuuri placed a his hand onto Phichit's, smiling softly as he spoke,

 

     " _Laugh together._ "

 

   Noor placed her tiny hand onto Yuuri's, giggling lightly. 

 

   " _Explore together._ "

 

    Finally, Camila put her hand over Noor's, whose were slightly smaller then Camila's. Camila finished their innocent promise,

 

    " _And share and cherish each others dreams together_."

 

   With that, they shared one last hug, before they promised to see each other in January... they were there for a moment, then they were gone... they lived their innocent promise, but what about the future? 


End file.
